


Apreciación.

by PitoPito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: Stiles no puede centrarse. Aunque quizás no quiera centrarse en los deberes de Isaac sino en otra cosa, o mejor dicho otra persona.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Apreciación.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los cuerpos son bonitos, enserio. Te digan que tienes sobrepeso, que estas muy delgado. Quizás tengas los dientes torcidos, alguna malformación o una cicatriz muy fea, sigues teniendo un cuerpo hermoso que merece ser valorado y amado a cada centímetro.

Stiles e Isaac estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de la reconstruida casa familiar de los Hale. Isaac era un verdadero matado en álgebra, trigonometría y basicamente todo lo que implicaba número. Hasta era incapaz de recordar una mísera fecha sin cambiar de sitio el mes y el día, a veces hasta cambiaba el año por el mes. Era un auténtico caos para los números (Aunque, a extrañeza de todo el mundo había dicho que creía en la numerología). El castaño, como madre de la manada según todos los cachorros, era incapaz de mirar los ojos de cachorrito de su amigo y negarse a sentarse con el en aquella casa a explicarle que primero va el día, luego el mes y finalmente el año. 

A veces no entendía como siendo tan listo había acabado rodeado de gente tan tonta e impulsiva. 

Peter entró en ese momento a la cocina, con unos pantalones de chándal negro y una camisa de lycra negra que se ceñía en el torso de Peter, marcando cada estúpido centímetro del abdomen del lobo al mayor. El adolescente levantó la mirada, encontrando de pronto sus libros y al rubio de los más aburridos. El mayor de los Hale era maravilloso, tenía unos muslos fuertes, unos gemelos de envidia, nadie podría llamarlo gordo, NUNCA. Pero Stiles dudaba haberle visto alguna ves sin camisa, sabía que él tampoco le había visto sin camiseta, pero el era el humano débil de la manada, no el exalfa que mordió a su mejor amigo. 

-Peter-Le llamó Isaac, el lobo cerró la puerta de la nevera bebiendo directamente de la botella de vidrio en la que estaba el agua fría, la mirada del castaño se negó a no mirar como la nuez del lobo se mecía mientras tragaba-. ¿Sabes algo de la cosa esta de los cuadraditos? 

-¿Trigonometría?-Isaac asintió, el otro seguía perdido en su ensoñación con pulso propio. 

-Sí, eso. Stiles lleva rato intentando explicarme algo del coseno pero no le entiendo, es como si me hablase en español-Pausó viendo como el humano no le hacía caso sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina, punto que para Stiles tenía nombre-. Mírale, le he roto con mi estupidez. 

El mayor desvió su mirada hacia el castaño, sus ojos azules eran algo maravilloso en lo que el castaño podía perderse sin ninguna duda. Se dio cuenta de que si podía ver los ojos de Peter era porque lo estaba mirando, agachó la mirada hundiéndose en la silla. Estaba ruborizado y olía a vergüenza. El mayor de los Hale se giró hacia Isaac y dijo: 

-Ahora venimos Isaac- El rubio asintió y Peter volvió a mirar a Stiles, alzando una ceja al volver a encontrarse con la atenta mirada del adolescente-. Vamos Stiles. 

El mencionado quiso negar con la cabeza, gritar pidiendo socorro, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza tirar en el suelo y rodas como si se estuviese quemando vivo. Pero simplemente se levantó y siguió al beta sin reprochar, ni siquiera levantó la mirada, realmente estaba avergonzado. Y tenía de frente el culo de Peter, lo cual también era ventajoso. El lobo entró en el cuarto de Derek, sabía que estaba insonorizado y que el adolescente no querría que Erica y Vernom escucharan aquella conversación, tenía pinta de ir a ser muy incómoda. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su sobrino y miró fijamente a Stiles, no le estaba escaneando ni nada por el estilo, simplemente mantenía su mirada en él. Viéndole nervioso sin la necesidad de sus sentidos súper-desarrollados, con ellos escuchaba el pulso del humano acercarse de forma peligrosa al de un conejo, olía su nerviosismo y su miedo.

-Creía que ya te había dejado claro que puedes confiar en mí, que no te quiero comer y no te voy a matar-Stiles dejó de oler a ansiedad para oler a duda, y sus ojos ahora lo encontraban más interesante que al parqué del cuarto de Derek.

-¿Qué? 

-Que no te voy a comer Stiles, no hace falta que te quedes mirándome como si escondiese acónito en el culo-El castaño quiso reír, pero en su lugar solo pareció un Hale frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-¿Crees que creo que quieres comerme?-Preguntó, de forma pausada para no tener ninguna errata-. Me demostraste que podía confiar en ti cuando lo de los jinetes salvajes, ¿Por qué piensas que aún te tengo miedo? 

-Te quedas mirándome, mucho y muy fijamente-Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada-. Stiles, dime que no te gusto. 

Stiles no supo como aquello pudo sonar a pregunta, el comportamiento del lobo mayor había dejado de ser controlado, como quien controla la situación y no duda ni un misero momento de que puede tratar a las personas como si fuesen sus marionetas.

-No, bueno sí, pero no-Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de seguir hablando:-. Te miro mucho, sí. Pero no es porque me des miedo o me atraigas, cosa que no niego, pero solo mírate es imposible que a alguien no le atraigas físicamente. El tema es que si te miro mucho y durante mucho tiempo no es por eso es porque no eres como los otros lobos, tu no te quedas semi en bolas cada vez que sudas un poquito, de hecho estoy seguro que nunca te he visto el torso. Soy yo joder, Stiles Stilinski, el único adolescente que ve como un planazo ir a buscar un cadáver al bosque un viernes por la noche. Si te miro tan fijamente es porque nunca te he visto el torso y quiero verlo, es raro que con los genes de nudista de Derek tu no enseñes ni el codo. 

Peter alzó un dedo como si estuviese pidiendo turno de palabra en la escuela, aunque el adolescente lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había dado más información de la que necesitaba. 

-A ver si me he enterado bien. Quieres verme sin camiseta, pero no porque te atraiga, cosa que no niegas, sino porque tienes tu hiperactividad y tu curiosidad enfocada sobre mi torso-El lobo pausó y el caucásico asintió con la cabeza de forma efusiva-. Opino que llevamos demasiado tiempo sin nada sobrenatural y que necesitas tener que perseguir algo que se supone que no existe. 

-Me gustaría poder negártelo, pero creo que tienes razón-El castaño se acercó hacia la cómoda frente a Peter, en ella se sentó dejando que sus piernas quedaran suspendidas en el aire. El mayor se levantó quitándose la camisa y quedando frente a Stiles, su mirada viajo sin duda alguna a las quemaduras salpicadas por el torso del lobo. El mayor lo sabía, se veían a la legua y de forma clara en su piel pálida-. ¿Puedo tocarlas? 

A ojos de Stiles eran tan llamativas y bonitas como el resto del. Dejaban claro que era fuerte, que había sido capaz de quemarse dos veces, una por accidente y otra por necesidad, dejaba claro que podía aguantar el curarse de forma lenta, como lo haría un humano común ante un corte. Aquellas marcas que tan poco le gustaban al lobo eran las marcas de victoria que tendría cualquier persona que hubiese pasado por lo mismo. El castaño amó aquellas marcas desde el primer segundo en que las vio, no porque estuviesen en Peter, sino porque dejaban claro al mundo que era capaz de arriesgar su vida con tal de que el humano de la manada no perdiese la cabeza en una estación que no existía. 

-¿Quieres tocarlas? 

-Sí. 

Peter asintió y Stiles acercó su mano al lobo, rozó de forma suave alrededor de las quemaduras, parecía tener un miedo real a hacer daño al lobo, como si el roce de sus dedos en su torso fuese más doloroso que las llamas que lo habían cubierto en dos ocasiones muy distintas pero con una misma naturaleza: la sobrenatural. 

-Son muy bonitas-Pausó-. No entiendo como es que no te gustan. 

Los ojos whisky del humano estaban perdidos en sus marcas, como si fuesen la cosa más bonita del universo. Peter era incapaz de entenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Stiles dijese que unas quemaduras que no curaban a súper-velocidad eran bonitas?. No pudo fruncir el ceño, el pulso de Stiles se mantenía normal, no le mentía y aquello le extrañaba. Quizás debería de reflexionar sobre si sus quemaduras eran feas o no. 

-¿Qué coño estáis haciendo en mi jodido cuarto?- Gritó Derek abriendo ligeramente la puerta, lo suficiente como para que lo escucharan y no quedar traumatizado de por vida. Con su tío nunca se sabía, con Stiles tampoco, y los dos solos en una habitación insonorizada podría ser el fin del mundo. 

-Porno sobrino-Contestó con sarcasmo-. La iluminación del cuarto de Isaac era un asco. 

El mayor de los Hale volvió a cubrir su torso con la camiseta de licra negra que se había quitado hacía escasos segundos, apestaba a sudor y estaba algo húmeda por el ejercicio. Salió de la habitación del alfa ganándose una mala mirada antes de que mirara a Stiles y olisqueara el aire. 

-Pensaré en lo que has dicho Stiles. 

Aquello hizo que Derek los volviera a mirar mal a ambos, con el ceño fruncido más de miedo que de asco. No los había escuchado, no sabía de que habían hablado las dos personas más incontrolables que había conocido. ¿Miedo? eso era poco, estaba aterrorizado y planeando largarse del planeta. Por otro lado, Stiles no se creyó las palabras de Peter, estaba seguro de que las había dicho para asustar a su sobrino, para que Derek tuviese algo en su cabeza que no era capaz de entender por si solo. El caucásico simplemente volvió con Isaac a la cocina para seguir intentando explicarle lo básico de trigonometría. 

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto cuando en la siguiente luna llena Peter se quitó la camisa después de la carrera, dejando que cualquiera pudiese verle el torso desnudo, hacer preguntas y todo lo que quisieran. Para sorpresa de los dos, nadie preguntó, ni siquiera miró de más las marcas del lobo. Aquello hizo soltar una sonrisa a Stiles, estaba orgulloso de que sus cachorros no viesen feo a alguien por su físico. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ha terminado pareciendo los bodorrios multiculturalistas y de aceptación a personas discapacitadas que nos dan en tutoría en mi instituto. Perdón si has perdido el tiempo para leerte algo que al final no te ha gustado.


End file.
